ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Ripper" Danny B
"The Ripper Danny B is a British professional wrestler, currently signed with Boardwalk Wrestling. He is most known for his time with TICW, Championship Wrestling Federation and Global Wrestling Revolution. Aside from being an active roster member, Danny B is known for being a booker for S&D productions, owner of TICW and general manger for it's FireBolt brand,Commissioner and Majority Shareholder of CWF and CEO of Championship Wrestling Revolution. Total Insanity Combat Wrestling In 2004 Danny started a not for profit wrestling business that was mainly used as a muck around for his friends. After a year the friends began to put on wrestling shows for the public and even began to attract new talent. Between November 2005 and April 2006 the company hired over 25 new roster members. The company began putting on weekly shows as well as bi-monthly PPV's. in this time Danny won the tag team championships with his brother for his first title reign ever. TICW would continue to grow over the following years, with the group now going on the road occasionally. During his time with TICW, Danny B adopted the "Ripper" moniker from his coach and tag team partner, Anubis. Danny is the most prolific wrestler in the history of the TICW, having won overt 30 individual championships as of August 2014, these include 14 world championship reigns, 16 tag team championship reigns, and 7 UK/Oceania/Dynamic Division titles, as well as winning the Royal Rumble match and winning the Success, Stardom, Sacrifice match (TICW's answer to MITB), and has also headlined their biggest show, immortality, a record three times. Championship Wrestling Federation In August 2009 Danny signed with American promotion CWF. He made his debut at the annual WrestleFest PPV, attacking the paramount champion Franklin Frederickson backstage. Danny B began a feud with Chris Xtreme, who be beat in his PPV debut. After his win, Danny introduced Anubis, who had been directing him thus far, the duo were known as the Demons of Death, and entered into a feud with Billy and Tyler Anderson of The unstoppable force. Soon after Danny was recruited into the Cyndicate, and began a field with Amber "Angel" Ryan over the Impact championship. Danny faced Angel for the championship in December in a losing effort. Later that month, The Cyndicate defeated the Enterprise in an End Games match, where the losing team would have to be disbanded. Danny B began a tournament to crown new number one contenders for the team team championships, known as the "Ripper's Rules tournament". The random pairing saw Anubis tag with The Blue Scorpion, who would go on to win the team championships with Danny acting more as a manager at the time. Two weeks later Anubis and Scorpion lost the tag championships and Danny and Anubis disappeared from CWF. In May 2010 strange vignettes began to appear on CWF television, eventually revealing Danny to be returning to CWF, this time accompanied by Jednie, his girlfriend. In his first match back, Danny teamed with The Blue Scorpion and won the tag team championship. For the next few months the two continued to defend the titles, with their relationship becoming more and more strained. Eventually the two faced off at WrestleFest. Scorpion won, taking both the tag championships with him. Danny then began teaming with Jace Valentine, and both became the number one contenders for the world heavyweight championship when they both picked up a pin during the number one contenders match. CWF announced its imminent closure at the end of the month. The final CWF PPV was headlined by Danny and Jace challenging world Champion Ataxia in a triple cage match. Danny won the match and left CWF as champion. Return to CWF, commissioner and majority shareholder CWF reopened its doors in October 2010, Danny joined having been stripped of his world championship by new owner Steven Gamble, Danny won the first round of the championship tournament, defeating Ryan Storrm in a ladder match, but was attacked by Ataxia the following week, rupturing Danny's ACL. He was put out of action indefinetly. Danny returned to the company in February 2011, doing an in ring promo for the fans. Danny returned again in March, having been hired as staff. With staff members leaving the company, Danny took on the position of commissioner. He still occasionally competed, finishining his feud with Ataxia once and for all in the tower and competing in the Golden Intentions rumble match. By June 2011 Danny was running the company alone, and decided to leave the company to spend time with his fiancée who was pregnant with the couples first child. The final show went out on July. In December 2011, Danny held the final CWF hall of fame ceremony. It was an empty arena affair, with only Danny and Jednie present. The awards were given as video packages. The entrants to the hall were chose by the fans, and Danny was inducted himself as the headline. In June 2012, the CWF put on a reunion show in England. At the start of the show, Danny appeared to the fans and explained that he had brought all of Steven Gamble's shares in the company, essentially making him owner of the brand. Later that night Danny would compete with Dan "The Hammer" Highhlander in a cage match for the world championship. In a very brutal match, which many fans have voted their favourite CWF match of all time, both Highlander and Ripper were badly burned by a C4 explosion in the cage, but Danny was able to leave the ring and become a two time CWF champion. After this Danny vanished from public, appearing once at the site of ground zero. He was not seen or heard from again until May 2013. Global Wrestling Revolution The Affliction In May 2013 Danny appeared In JFK airport, leading to speculation that he would be returning to an American ring. A week later, Danny, along with other CWF alumni appeared in Global Wrestling Revolution, attacking stars from the show. The group named themselves Affliction, and Danny started a personal rivalry with former CWF star Alex Cain. In his debut match at the companies Survival of the Fittest PPV, Danny teamed with former rival Angel to team against Cain and Angelica. If Danny had pinned Cain the he would have won the GWR Revolution championship, however Angel picked up the win by pinning Alex Cain/ The Affliction would continue to terrorise the GWR roster and staff, which eventually lead to a 5 on 5 elimination tag match, pitting Affliction members Danny B, Jarvis King, Kyle Martin, Shane Wynters and Amber Ryan against a team of GWR stars, including Syphon 'The Unholy', Outcast, Heretic and Abraham Gore. Choas was originally supposed to be the fifth member of team GWR, however didn't make an appearance until the match was over. Despite the numbers advantage, Affliction lost the match when Danny was eliminated last by Syphon. After the match the Affliction stormed the ring, but were taken out by Danny B himself. The next week on Uprisisng Danny appeared before the GWR crowd, explaining the reason behind the Affliction, including revealing a devestating secret about former stable member Amber Ryan. Kyle Martin attacked Danny from behind, howveer the lights suddenly went out in the arena. When they came back on Danny had been replaced in the ring by Anubis, who took out Martin. Danny appeared on the jumbo tron, wearing all black, with shorter black hair and black and white face paint. He declared himself a new man, 'The insane Ripper' before vanishing. The Madhouse Maverick and The Demons of Death reunion The Demons of Death began to compete in both tag matches and singles matches, with varying success. After a disqualification loss to Full Measures, the demons began dominanting the tag division. In July, The Demons competed against Kyle Martin ond Shayne Wynters of the dogs of war, defeating them in the companies first ever Tag Team Six Feet under match. Danny then began to compete for the Revolution Championship again, entering himself into a TLC match for the Revolution Championship, facing champion Amber Ryan, Hank Gunyon, Gabriel Golden, JTV and Shane Clemmens. During the match Ripper and Ryan both removed the title from his hanging place, and both fell holding the belt, and were declared co-holders by Raziel. Amber worked both with and against Ripper as the championship was still at large, in the first match after FttF, Ripper was forced to sit ringside as Amber Ryan defended the championship against Anubis and James Pridemoore, she pinned Pridemoore, keeping the titles round both of their waists. The Demons of Death also lay claim to a tag team championship opportunity they had earned when defeated the Dogs of War. As Tag Champion Xander Beck was suspended, The Demons were placed in the companies first ever Tomb of Terror Match, pitted against tag champion Hank Gunyon, as well as Amber Ryan, with the stipulation being that the person to escape the tomb and win the match would win the tag championship for their team, but the revolution championship for themselves also. With a lot of help from Hank Gunyon literally risking his life to take out both Demons, Amber escaped the cage, taking the titles with her. Afterwards. it was declared that the Demons would gain a rematch for the tag championships against Hank and his original partner Xander Beck, however the company went on hiatus after this announcement. Online Championship Wrestling In early 2014, Danny B was recruited into OCW, which was reopening its doors for the first time in a decade. Due to his no compete clause with GWR, Danny B was only able to cut promos for a few weeks before returning to competition in OCW by defeating Harold 'The Headliner' Jones in a tables match for his debut. At the company's reboot PPV, Ressurection, Danny B competed in a battle royal to determine a number one contender for the newly instated internet championship, a match won eventually by Kenshin Takamura. Later that evening Danny B announced to the world the inside plans had by President Dean to run a lethal lottery match for the next PPV's main event, Danny B introduced rival Amber Ryan as his tag partner for the event. Danny B and Amber would prove successful in the tournament, losing in the final due to a deliberate disqualification caused by Family member Roach, the tandem were subseqently placed into a Tag Team Turmoil battle royal at the Black Out 2 PPV for the vacant OCW Tag Team Championship. The duo won the match last eliminating The Danger Boiz, becoming the first tag team champions in the rebooted OCW, as well as the second time that the pair had co-held a championship. Danny and Amber continued to make waves in both tag team and singles competition, after being originally slated for a tag team title defence at the next PPV, Total Demolition, Amber Ryan was revealed as the fifth and final member of Team Brianna in the headlining War Games match. To compensate, Danny was placed in a match with Scott Syren to determine who would compete in the main event of the next PPV. The Demons return During the time vignettes played during the Massacre shows, hyping the re-debut of Anubis, of had appeared briefly before Total Demolition. Anubis, Jednie and Danny B came in as The Demons of Death on the April 14th Edition of Massacre. The next week they suffered a loss against the team of Brianna Cassablancas and Alice Knight. Post Total Demolition, strain appeared between Anubis and Amber Ryan In a match that Danny has been quoted in saying was one of his career favourites, The Ripper came up short against Syren. This loss seemed to trigger the imbalance within Danny B that had begun to show prior to the PPV. He would be found talking to himself and bursting into fits of rage and laughter. He was commited to neurological expert Dr. Edgar Eisenhower of Miami University Hospitals Trust, who he saw for a number of weeks. Originally Dr Eisenhower reported signs of improvement, but progress reversed, and the week following the disappearance of Dr Eisenhower, Danny B returned to OCW, donning the clothes and facepaint of The madhouse Maverick seen in GWR, but seemingly having no control of his mental status, being erratic and unpredictable. He interfered in a match between Amber and Anubis, choosing her over his former mentor and causing him a loss. Anubis was carried away by Jackal Headed figures at the end of this match and has not been seen since. In this time he won a competition allowing him a title shot at any given time. Dual Champion & Retirement Regardless of this, Danny B and Amber Ryan were able to defeat the team of Victory Denied at Clash at the Coast, in a match where both champions were injured as a result of the actions of VD members Ian Bishop and Sean Fuller. Danny returned to competition the following week, and after defeating Ehud of Moab, was shown footage of VD, now including MJ Bell, attacking Amber in her hospital room. The footage was pre-taped, but Danny took it as a live feed and went to save his partner, only to be ambushed. The following week The Ripper returned to his roots and kidnapped MJ Bell, leading Fuller and Bishop on a wild goose chase. Although she was found and able to return for competition, Bishop was unable to perform at a high standard that night, and after a loss to rookie Ana Archia, Danny cashed in his championship opportunity, defeating Ian Bishop to become Central Champion, and in the process became the first dual champion in the rebooted OCW. Due to this win, he was slated to compete at OCW's signature Pay Per View, Sinful Nature, to crown the new OCW World Champion. Originally he was booked to compete against Bishop's original opponent, Mia Stone, before going on to face the other three regional champions in the main event. Stone was removed from the match, and Danny was then scheduled to face Scott Syren. However, the week before the Pay Per View, President Dean left the company. In the weeks that followed, Treat Cassidy would take over OCW, and as the only remaining regional champion, Danny was automatically placed into the world championship match at genesis, facing PerZag, who was handed the Northeastern Championship by new General Manager, Ian Bishop, as well as MJ Bell and Amber Ryan, who would win the Southern and Western Championships repectively. During the week before Genesis, Danny announced that if he didn't win at Genesis, he would retire from active competition. He was also voted into the Hall of Fame by OCW fans. The night of Genesis, Amber Ryan was attacked before the match, with the attack being pinned on Danny himself. Regardless, he competed in the main event of the match, which was won by MJ Bell. As per his own stipulation, Danny retired from active competition. Championship Wrestling Revolution After retiring, Danny dropped out of the public eye for a number of weeks, returning to OCW in an assault on the OCW roster, accompanied by Amber Ryan and the Danger Boiz, who were former CWF stars. Ian Bishop was injured during this attack and was not heard from again. The next week, Danny revealed the the CWF was returning, and due to finding a loophole in the OCW contract, was able to take half of their TV time and their roster. A draft was conducted where CWF gained a number of OCW signed stars. The first CWF show was due to go out after the OCW's Last Man Standing Pay Per View, however during the PPV broadcast Danny got into a heated argument with OCW commissioner, Dean, and quit. OCW ceased to exist following Danny's exit. The Birth of CWR The next Day, adverts began appearing online to promote the opening of a new federation, Championship Wrestling Revolution. It was revealed that Danny had used his shares in CWF and his own personal wealth to begin this company, which would now operate out of the UK. Danny acquired a number of former OCW stars, as well as a few new recruits and declared his first show would come live from his home town of Brighton, England. The next number of weeks went well, with a few new stars signing contracts. However, at the end of the first broadcast of the weekly show "Asylum" Danny B was attacked at the hands of Amber Ryan, who set him on fire. Danny recovered, and seemingly decided not to punish Amber as he continued on preparing for Imperial Anarchy, the company's first PPV. Amber Ryan, Heretic, Raziel, Dangerous Dan, Ana Archia and Legion all qualified for the main event. Imperial Anarchy failed to reach projected PPV buy numbers, and despite Dangerous Dan winning the CWR championship, Danny B opted to close the company less than a week later, spending a good amount of his personal fortune on severance payments. Danny would dissapear from the public eye for a few weeks. Boardwalk Wrestling Danny was next heard from when posting a tweet stating that he would be flying to Atlantic City. Less than 12 hours later, news broke that he had signed with Boardwalk Wrestling. Danny competed briefly for Boardwalk before suffering an injury in a battle royal. He would return to Boardwalk two months later, picking a fight with the 1%. He would defeat Renee Hyde and the future Atlantic City Champion Siobhan Townsend. He was scheduled to appear at Crowning Achievement 2, but left the company citing personal reasons shortly before the show. Various appearances and the re-birth of CWR In the weeks following Danny leaving Boardwalk, news broke that he would be resigning with the newly rebirthed Online Championship Wrestling, to compete in their re-debut show, Revenge. Upon waiting for Revenge, news also broke that CWR would be making a comeback. Danny would win the OCW Savage Championship from PerZag at Revenge, and would challenge Chad Vargas for the OCW Championship at Code of Silence in a losing effort, as well as losing the Savage Championship the same night to Supreme Machine via an Oh Shit! Contract Cash in. Following this event, Danny would take leave from OCW. Around this time, Danny also made one off appearances for Skyfall Wrestling Alliance and Extreme Answers wrestling, winning both matches in these federations. OCW's President Dean at this time opted to remove Danny from the OCW hall of fame, in a move to clear the hall from all those he felt had wronged the company. CWR 2015 While no longer competing, CWR would begin to build it's brand. Danny would remain inactive within the brand, taking on the CEO roll full time. He would act as an impartial federation head until CWR Fatality, where he would attack former Rival Amber Ryan in the main event. However, CWR would not see another show, as Danny B announced the closure of the company shortly following this PPV, citing personal reasons. He also chose to announce his retirement from wrestling. Of course, this has not stopped him before. Return to Boardwalk Wrestling In the summer of 2015, Danny B made an announced return to Boardwalk Wrestling, appearing in live before the crowd, announcing that he had signed a lucrative contract with the company, and citing his intentions to take out the latest group terrorizing the roster, The Unstable. After developing a friendship with Julliet Brooks, he would enter into a battle with Unstable founding member, Amp. The two would face in a Shock Therapy match at the next Xtra Supershow, which Danny would win. From there Danny would enter into a feud with old enemy Ian Bishop, who was also a founding member of The Unstable, goading Ian into starting the upcoming Boardwalk Rumble at the number 2 position, by announcing himself as the number one entrant. At All In 2, Danny and Ian went coast to coast in the rumble, becoming the last two men standing, Ian won the match with interference from MJ Bell. Due to his performance in the Rumble, Danny was granted a position in the upcoming Gauntlet match to determine a new number one contender. During the match he was pinned by Amp in the first round, following a low blow, however, he was brought back later in the match and finally able to pin former friend turned enemy Julliet Brooks to become the number one contender. In the weeks that followed, Danny would align himself with The Dammed, a stable consisting of Tate Troy, Jared Black and the Atlantic City champion, Cyrus Riddle. This partnership was short lived, and Riddle turned of Danny days before their clash at Ring Royalty 2. Danny would defeat Cyrus at the event to win the Atlantic City championship for the first time. Atlantic City Champion & Controversy Danny took the championship back into a feud with the Unstable, facing Matt Meyhu at the Life's a Gamble Supershow inside Hell in a Cell, where he retained the championship for the first time. At the show, Amy Jo Smyth collected a briefcase in the company's double down match that allowed her to pick any opponent and stipulation for the year end PPV, Holiday Bonus. She selected Danny in a lumberjack match, and the contest was contested as the undefeated versus the unpinned. Danny was able to beat Amy Jo, providing her with her first loss as member of the Boardwalk Roster. Taking the championship into the New Year, Danny entered into a feud with The Unstable once again, this time with CJ O'Donnell. The match was set for Crowning Achievement 3, where Danny would wage the title against CJ's Boardwalk contract in a casket match. At the event, with the help of an unmasked Ataxia, Danny closed the lid on the casket, sending away CJ for good. At this time, Danny started to express concerns about the corruption of management within Boardwalk's staff, earning him some heat within the company and it's affiliates. Questions of his contract status began to surface, with many showing displeasure at his ability to sign a part time contract. Danny would respond to these issues in a public manner, gaining further heat upon himself. The staff and competitors in Boardwalk's chief rival promotion began to slander Danny publicly, seemingly believing that attacking someone who was ready to stand and fight for the benefit of the roster would take away from the fact that they were receiving heat and have been for years over their clique-like system and bullying behavior. Prior to defeating CJ, Danny had suggested to management that he would like to be entered into the Boardwalk cup tournament, and as a way to entice the younger talent to step up, he would place the championship on the line every time he competed in the cup. In the first round he was upset by Darin Zion, earning him his first pinfall loss in the company and ending his championship reign at 105 days, a tied record with Rico Smith. Following the loss, Danny would take a number of weeks off, opting not to cash in his rematch clause for the title. He instead entered into a feud with long time rival Amber Ryan, with the personal clash coming to an end in an IQuit match, which was won by Amber as she threatened to smash in Danny's surgically reconstructed knee. With more and more time being taken away from the ring, rumours began to surface of the impending retirement of the veteran wrestler. After challenging Darin Zion to a last man standing rematch, and winning, Danny quietly left Boardwalk Wrestling and once again vanished from public eye. Return to the ring. In July 2017, over a year after his last public appearance, Danny was revealed as Amber Ryan's tag team partner in 4CW's Bad Company tag team tournament. The duo would qualify for the PPV, but lose in the opening round on the night. Shortly following this, the CWF announced it would be opening it's doors once again, prompting Danny to come out of retirement for his former promotion. Danny would compete at the re-birth show, CWF WrestleFest 3, in an End Games match for the CWF world championship. He would be pinned by long time rival Amber Ryan as Elijah would capture his first world championship. Two weeks later Danny would enter and win the Golden Intentions rumble, earning a one on one match with Elijah. The following week Danny would appear on Evolution to announce that despite his current position and impending championship match, that he had not signed a contract and was not willing to whilst the current regime was in place. =In Wrestling:= Tag teams and Stables *DMX (TICW) *Demons of Death (TICW, CWF, GWR, OCW) *The Cyndicate (CWF) *The Affliction (GWR) *Angel & Ripper (OCW) *Kazoku (TICW) *The Dammed (BW) Wrestlers Managed *Lee Forrestt *Ashleigh Forrestt *Jednie *Anubis *The Blue Scorpion Mangagers *Jednie *Anubis Theme songs *Rollin' - Limp Bizkit (2004-2005) *Metalingus - Alter Bridge (2005-2008) *The Ripper - Chinchilla (2008-2010) (May 2013- July 2013 GWR) *Just close your eyes on this day - Eric Minnesota (2010-2011) *Electrifying - Jim Johnston (2011-2012) *Dovakhin - TES Choir (Feb 2013- May 2013TICW) *Valentine - Xandria (July 2013- May 2014GWR,OCW,TICW) *Ravenheart - Xandria (May 2014 - August 2014 OCW) *Dragon Rider - Two Steps from Hell (August 2014 - October 2014 CWR, Feb 2015 -May 2015CWR) Jun 2015 - July 2016 BW) *I Miss the Misery - Halestorm (October 2014-November 2014) * Nightfall - Xandria (Jan 2015- OCW) * Sandpaper - Fozzy (Mar 2015- CWR) * The Arena - Lindsey Stirling (2017 +) Tag Team themes: * 7 days to the wolves - Nightwish (as part of the Demons of Death) * God's Gonna Cut you down - Johnny Cash (2012- 2013, Demons of death) * Revolution - Pennywise (as part of the Affliction) * The Undertaker - Traumatosis (2013- Demons of Death & TICW) * Coming Down - Five Finger Death Punch (Ripper & Angel) Championships and accomplishments TICW: *World Heavyweight Champion (x13) *TICW Champion (x1) *Oceania Champion (x2) *Tag Team Champion (x16) *Dynamic Division Champion (x2) *UK champion (x3) *Anarchy Champion *Royal Rumble Winner (2005) *Success, Stardom, Sacrifice winner (2007) CWF: *World Heavyweight champion (Final, x2) *Tag team champion *Hall of fame *Golden Intentions winner (2017) GWR *Revolution Champion OCW: *Tag Team Champion *Savage Championship *Central Champion Boardwalk Wrestling * Anarchy Champion * Atlantic City Champion (Tied longest reign) * Roleplay(s) of the year 2015 - Ripper's creed trilogy. Category:Wrestlers